Bingo is a game created hundreds of years ago. Bingo is often played as a means for raising money for charity or as a form of gambling. While bingo is popular, the game has not changed significantly since its inception. Bingo can become tedious when a player's bingo numbers are not being called or drawn.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a bingo-like game that adds excitement and entertains players regardless of the game outcome.